


Gravity

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: FanFiction Cover, M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark’s clandestine relationship with Lex is keeping him grounded – and not in a good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

The very lovely babyDee has done her very first Clex fic. It's wonderful and she only has one more chapter to go. She had asked for a cover before my operation and I've finally had a chance to read her wonderful story and work up the cover. So, if Clex is your thing go and check it out! You will not be dissappointed.

[Title: Gravity](http://babydee1.livejournal.com/84395.html)  
Author: ****[](http://babydee1.livejournal.com/profile)[**babydee1**](http://babydee1.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Clex  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Graphic Sex, Slash  
Timeline: Season 9 (Saviour and beyond)  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the CW  & DC comics.  
Summary: Clark’s clandestine relationship with Lex is keeping him grounded – and not in a good way.  
  
[](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=1-gravity.jpg)


End file.
